Treat or trick
by RioluZX
Summary: se acerca halloween pero todo mundo esta relajado, una simple fiesta para divertirse, bromear, incluso llegar a asustar a todo mundo ya que todo no eso es pura fantasia, sin embargo, cuando algo inesperado ocurre, algo que sin intension llegas a estar involucrado comienza a enseñarte lo que es el miedo, ahi realmente desearas que todo no sea nada mas que una fantasia.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El mundo siempre presentara escenarios distintos, eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante y atractivo para cada uno, pero ningún otro día es más extraño que aquel en que el mundo se conecta con el otro, uno más espiritual y más peligroso para aquellos que aun gozan de vida, un lugar donde nunca se sabe cuándo el llamado "destino" de una persona, llegue a cambiar abruptamente por una intervención de estos seres que se fortalecen en ese día especial. El día de todos los santos, más comúnmente llamado el famoso Halloween es el escenario que se nos muestra, donde el destino de las personas puede llegar a ponerse a prueba, donde incluso el alma más pura e inocente se puede llegar a manchar. Cuando Halloween se comenzó a celebrar las cosas cambiaron, el terror y el miedo a lo extraño se comenzó a perder hasta solo convertirse en una fiesta infantil de juegos y golosinas, donde la supuesta maldad era celebrado y donde la idea que el destino de muchos llegaba a definirse era una burla para las personas, sin embargo su origen sigue latiendo, dispuesto a convertir una vida en algo que esos seres pudieran disfrutar realmente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aun con la celebración aproximándose un grupo de amigos habían decidido apartarse del calor de la primavera, querer salir de la rutina que la escuela dejaba en la gente, de los preparativos comerciales que la gente colocaba para ese día y sobreexplotaban al punto de llegar a ser molesto, para ello no había mejor lugar que ir a la playa. En un lugar apartado de esta cuatro jóvenes se divertían, sin preocupaciones ni un motivo para tenerlas, solo pasando un bueno momento entre ellos jugando un partido de voleibol, aunque se veía como claramente un lado llevaba una gran ventaja sobre el style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Oh vamos Sora, creí que eras más fuerte que eso-se burlaba un albino de ojos celestes de su compañero culpándolo de que estuvieran perdiendo el partido contra sus style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¡Soy fuerte!, pero no tengo la fuerza de mastodonte de Iris para...-el castaño de ojos azules no pudo terminar de hablar en cuanto la pelota le impacto de lleno en la cara haciendo que se cayera de espaldas en la style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¡¿A quién mierda le dices fuerza de mastodonte?!-los gritos furiosos de su hermana le resonaban en le cabeza, igual de castaña que el pero con los ojos de un color verde, ahora más bien intimidantes y con un deseo style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Iris cálmate por favor, asesinarlo no resolverá nada-suplicaba una pelirroja de ojos azules sujetando por la cintura a la castaña que parecía desear darle un golpe extra a su hermano y este le agradecía con la mirada a su amiga que la estuviera style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Vaya, salvado por tu novia otra vez, eso te deja en vergüenza como hombre-las burlas del albino se hicieron presentes, aunque en su expresión se notaba que tampoco desearía estar en el lugar de é style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Agg ya empiezas de nuevo Riku, Kairi y yo solo somos amigos-gruño el castaño sin poder evitar sentir sus mejillas ruborizadas por tocar ese tema nuevamente pues aunque lo deseara no podía evitar ponerse nervioso a la mención de esas style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Si claro, son tan amigos como yo e Iris, ¿no crees linda?-mencionaba pícaramente mientras rodeaba el hombro de la castaña con uno de sus brazos, esta solo lo observo para sonreírle y apretó con fuerza aquella mano con la style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Yo digo que si no controlas tus manos, un día las perderás-sonreía ella con calma mientras los otros dos se reían de como el albino luchaba por liberarse de aquel fuerte style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Ahhh….a Roxas le hubiera gustado estar aquí, ¿por qué no vino?-cuestiono Sora algo triste de que otro de sus mejores amigos no estuviera presente para disfrutar con ellos el dí style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Ya sabes cómo es de antisocial-respondió el albino mientras se frotaba su mano suavemente tras haberse style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Y con antisocial Riku se refiere a que ni siquiera lo invito-menciono Iris provocando que los otros dos vieran de modo acusador al mayor que solo desvió la mirada-pero claro eso no me extraña, tiene tanto miedo de que su amado Sorita se fije en Roxy que no desea correr riesgos-se burlaba en un tono meloso mientras el albino ahora le revolvía los cabellos con fuerza al estar sonrojado, Sora y Kairi simplemente se comenzaron a reír de como ambos estaban dispuestos a pelear, optando por no preguntar acerca de lo dicho con tal de tener una tarde tranquila volvieron a jugar, realmente era un día tranquilo y agradable, uno de esos días en que uno piensa que lo único molesto puede llegar a ser el regreso a casa, pero no lo seria, pues de entre los cuatro el castaño era quien más lo deseaba teniendo en mente solo una style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /Trato o style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /Aun con sus 16 años eso no le impedía divertirse, mucho menos disfrazarse, claro que ello únicamente como un hábito para la celebración, pues es donde a todos sus amigos les ofrecía que le dieran dulces o una de sus molestas aunque inocentes bromas, en que según él estaba excusado por no ser legalmente un adulto salvándose de las consecuencias por la expresión de niño bueno en su rostro cuando la verdad es que solo deseaba comer dulces hasta sufrir, una semana divertida sin duda, tanto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto a sus pies como el agua volvía al océano, observo curioso como sus compañeros retrocedían unos cuantos pasos hasta notar una sombra a sus pies comenzando a crecer, solo alcanzo a voltear para ser impactado de lleno por una gran ola dejándolo de rodillas contra el style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Jajajaja por distraído-se burlaba cruelmente su hermana por cómo estaba escupiendo algo de agua que le había entrado en la boca, el castaño agito su cabeza usando sus manos para intentar quitarse el agua salada de sus ojos, viendo algo borroso cuando comenzó a incorporarse sintiendo a sus pies como la arena comenzaba a ser recogida junto con el agua, dejando a su vista múltiples caracolas e inclusive algo má style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¿A quién le dices distrai...¡Ahhh!-grito antes de caer de cara en la arena, nuevamente podía escuchar las risas de ellos haciéndolo sentir algo humillado, pero esta vez estuvo seguro de que fue algo en su camino que lo hizo caer, molesto se levantó planeando patear lo que le había hecho caer, esa fue su intención antes de notar como era la esquina de una caja negra, curioso se arrodilló sintiendo como ahora las olas eran más pequeñas y apenas le mojaban las piernas, comenzó a excavar con sus manos llamando la atención de los otros tres-oigan chicos, mire-sonrió triunfante al momento de jalar el objeto con fuerza para mostrárselos, más bien un pequeño cofre se ubicaba en las manos de un castaño emocionado por su style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¿Un tesoro?, ¡tienes que compartirlo!-gruño Iris intentando abalanzarse sobre su hermano para poder quitárselo siendo detenida por la mano de este, mientras ambos forcejaban Sora estiraba su brazo para mantenerla lejos de ella, pues era su descubrimiento y se negaba a dárselo a alguien más, menos a la egoísta de ella, tan concentrado estuvo peleando que no noto que la caja realmente ya no estaba en sus style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Mmm la cerradura es muy antigua y oxidada, seguro tiene mucho tiempo-murmuraba Riku analizando la caja siendo escuchado por la pelirroja que se veía igual de curiosa-tampoco hace mucho ruido-añadió cuando comenzó a agitarla en busca de un ruido sin tener éxito en ello-seguramente es solo una tonta caja que alguien enterró para deshacerse de ella-bufo ya sin ningún interés en ello arrojándola de regreso a la orilla, el castaño los vio molesto negándose a creer ello y la recupero comenzando a buscar algo para deshacerse de ese molesto style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¿En verdad quieres abrirla?, de seguro está llena de arañas muertas o algo así-menciono Kairi viendo como al no encontrar nada había tomado una roca, tras varios intentos de romper el candado solo se detuvo al instante en que se golpeó la mano con la que sujetaba la caja, mordiendo su labio y bajando la cabeza por el fuerte golpe intentando aguantar su grito de dolor provocando que sus compañeros suspirará style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Olvídalo ya, no tiene importancia-le regaño Riku mientras le comenzaba a examinar la mano-y tu degenerada, no llegues a pensar mal-gruño observando como la castaña tenía una sonrisa burlona, más cuando comenzó a vendarle la mano con style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Para mí es importante, es mi tesoro-sonrió Sora como si fuera lo más obvio y era la verdad, sentía que algo maravilloso se encontraba en esa caja, algo tan especial como el cuidado que sentía a su mano de parte del mayor, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente al recordar el comentario de su hermana y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios. dejando a su compañero confundido por ello se comenzó a dedicarse a romper aquel candado con lo que tuviera a mano, escuchando como ellos se divertían o iban a nadar sin esperarle, podía soportar ello, inclusive que no se hubieran molestado en pedir algo de comer para él, pero no el hecho de que aquel seguro no se hubiera movido en nada, menos aún roto, finalmente exploto en un grito de rabia, haciendo un berrinche en la arena agradeciendo que realmente estuviera solo pues sus compañeros ahora lo ignoraban para no arruinarse el día, cuando el sol comenzó a amenazar con ocultarse fue que decidieron regresar, tras cambiar sus ropas y recoger lo usado se dirigieron a la estación de trenes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /br /-Sora ¿Para qué te la trajiste?-cuestiono Iris a su hermano tras abordar el tren al igual que sus compañeros que veían molestos como aun cargaba la caja llamando la atención de la style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Yo la encontré, yo decido que hacer con ella-respondió únicamente mientras se sentaba junto a la pelirroja, los tres se miraron entre si y decidieron no decir nada pues a final de cuentas el día fue relajante para todos, a obvia excepción del castaño que había decidió que aunque se rompiera las manos lograría abrirla, el viaje de ida fue más silencioso que el de llegada, más cuando ellos cuatro se habían quedado dormidos agradeciendo que su parada era la última. Tras una hora en que el tren finalmente anuncio su llegaba el grupo bostezo para ponerse en marcha a sus hogares tras haberse despedido, cuando ambos hermanos llegaron a su casa notaron curiosos el silencio del lugar, tomándolo como una señal de que sus padres aún se encontraban trabajando cada uno se retiró a su habitación, aun sabiendo que por el agua de mar necesitaba un baño tomo un martillo de las herramientas de su padre, con fuerza comenzó a golpear la zona del candado, creyendo que en cualquier momento se desprendería pero ni siquiera la caja parecía agrietarse, sorprendido y molesto por ello comenzó a buscar otros medios convirtiendo su lugar en una zona de ruidos secos y gritos de dolor cuando fallaba y se golpeaba a su mano que ya estaba roja de los golpes y la /br /br /-¿Aun no?-cuestiono la castaña asomándose en pijama por su habitación harta de oír sus quejidos e intentos fallidos por abrir aquella vieja caja de madera, este negó y la vio con los ojos llorosos implorando ayuda-Aff está bien, pero no hagas más ruido-le pidió antes se retirarse y regresar con un destornillador, si el candado no iba a ceder otras partes lo harían, comenzó a buscar las bisagras de la caja encontrándolas bastante oxidadas pero aun así firmes, tras batallar por varios minutos y terminar con la mano adolorida finalmente logro quitarlas y el castaño sentía su corazón latir acelerado, más por la emoción y la castaña le indicaba con su mano que retirara la tapa, lentamente apoyó sus manos en esta, por algún motivo el viento comenzó a soplar agitando los árboles, ambos voltearon la mirada a ese hecho para observarse uno al otro, tragando saliva y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la tapa, lentamente la iba levantando, escuchando los sonidos de algunas ramas chocando entre sí por el viento que parecía ir cada vez más y más rá style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¡Ábrela de una maldita vez antes de que nos caiga un rayo!-grito desesperada por el hecho de que no hubiera movido siquiera un centímetro la style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Ya voy, ya voy-gruño por la poca paciencia que le tenía cuando para él era importante cada segundo, estaba seguro que había algo y no se equivocó, al retirar la tapa el viento se detuvo y ambos apreciaron el interior, se podía ver un viejo almohadón rojo que solo portaba una pequeña hoja de papel doblada, ambos hermanos se observaron un momento, el castaño estiro su mano y la levanto revelando bajo esta un pequeño espejo redondo bastante sucio, como si hubiera estado siglos enterrado y la arena que había conseguido colarse en la caja lo hubiera desgastado, ambos lo decidieron ignorar y se enfocaron en la nota que se había estropeado, pero aun así se podía leer una oración escrita al parecer con desesperació style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /"Nunca reflejarse en el"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¿Eso es todo?, ¿un espejo de porquería y una nota inservible?-gruño la castaña tomando el objeto en su mano para analizarlo-Pfff, dice que no te reflejes pero con esta suciedad es imposible-gruño mientras su hermano también se veía algo decepcionado, esperaba el mapa de un tesoro, un testamento, algo similar en lugar de un accesorio para niñas como el solía decirles-bien eso era, ahora deja de hacer berrinche por favor-le pidió antes de tomar la caja y el destornillador para regresar a su habitación dejándolo solo con los objetos, el castaño solamente pudo soltar un suspiro de decepción, cuando sujetó el pequeño objeto en sus manos se quedó observándolo unos momentos, logro notar que estaba cubierto por algo tan negro que impedía que cualquier imagen se mostrara, humedeció su dedo para intentar quitar algo de la suciedad únicamente dejando un espacio para apenas ver el azul de su ojo, se quedó quieto esperando que algo ocurriera por ello pero nada paso, se rio suavemente de sí mismo y tiró la nota al style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Bueno, no eres la gran cosa, pero sigues siendo mi tesoro-susurro a lo bajo el castaño mientras lo metía en su bolsillo y se disponía a encender su laptop para distraerse un rato, a pesar de la decepción no todo estaba perdido y lo sabía, más cuando tenía un evento que el disfrutaba a solo dos días de distancia. Tras haberse distraído con la computadora noto que ya había anochecido y tomo sus cosas para dirigirse al baño, al haber cerrado la puerta comenzó a desvestirse recordando al momento de bajar sus pantalones que aun cargaba el espejo, lo sostuvo en sus manos y finalmente decidió meterse a la ducha con él, tras batallar por varios minutos con este y una esponja finalmente pudo ver la superficie pulida del cristal, sonrió al verse reflejado, podía ser un accesorio de niña como él pensaba pero aun así admiraba el hermoso marco del espejo que parecía ser de oro, frunció el ceño cuando vio confuso como su reflejo le guiño un ojo cuando estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho, sus ojos únicamente se enfocaron en el objeto pero la imagen permaneció quieta, suponiendo que había sido un tic solo decidió dar el tema por terminado y comenzó a lavarse, sintiéndose por algún motivo vigilado y sus mejillas se ruborizaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aliviado salió de la ducha, por instinto observo de reojo aquel pequeño cristal impresionado de que en ningún momento se hubiera empañado, tras pensarlo unos momentos decidió dejarlo en el baño y regreso a su habitación, tras haberse cambiado y cenar con su hermana ambos comenzaron a discutir acerca del festival de Halloween que tendrían en su escuela, si querían causar buena impresión debían esforzarse y con un soborno de una bolsa de dulces únicamente para el Sora aceptaba más que gustoso esforzarse, quedando en que mañana lo discutirían con sus compañeros de trabajo ambos hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas camas, la noche estaba tranquila, el viento apenas hacia un leve ruido, tan relajante que sin darse cuenta el castaño se había dormido más temprano de lo habitual, cansado por todas las emociones del día que no se percataba de que algo en aquel hogar había cambiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /"Despierta"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¿Uh?-murmuro adormilado, había sido únicamente un pensamiento en su cabeza, eso creía hasta poder escuchar un ruido-"¿Ya habrán llegado?"-esa idea fue la primera en su mente, mantuvo su oído atento y contra su voluntad abrió sus ojos apenas llegando a ver gracias a la luz de los faroles en la calle, movió su mano para tomar su celular, las 5 de la mañana y sabía que sus padres debían haber llegado hace mucho, un ruido más fuerte en el primer piso lo puso alerta, soltando un bostezo decidió levantarse, si era su hermana lo más probable es que estuviera haciendo trampa en su dieta y ello no iba a perdérselo. Con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a andar por el pasillo alumbrado por el celular, lentamente bajo la escalera procurando no emitir sonido alguno, un sonido más fuerte le puso alerta, definitivamente debía haber alguien en ese lugar, lentamente seguía su andanza antes de llegar a la cocina, apunto con su celular al refrigerador solo viendo una sombra que se desvaneció, se quedó unos instantes frotando sus ojos para asegurarse de que había visto bien pero era imposible, el sueño aun predominaba, a paso normal se acercó al refrigerador para abrirlo, todo parecía estar en su lugar y los ruidos habían style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-"Tenemos ratones"-pensó molesto al imaginarse la causa de los problemas, reemprendió molesto el camino a su habitación asimilándolo como una pérdida de tiempo, apenas pudo abrir la puerta sintió un frio invernal, temblando se abrazó a sí mismo y entonces la luz del celular se apagó-"no lo puse a cargar"-ese pensamiento le vino como respuesta, solo avanzo a su escritorio, con el sueño y la leve luz entrando por la ventana buscaba el cargador hasta que la puerta de su habitación se cerró de golpe. Tras haber volteado y asegurarse de que no había nadie volvió a buscar el aparato con una extraña sensación en la nuca, su mano comenzó a moverse más desesperado en el cajón agradeciendo encontrar el aparato, tras ver que la luz de su celular había regresado y en sus ojos se reflejó el terror./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Unos ojos amarillos estaban tras de é style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-... ¿Iris?-pregunto dudoso antes voltearse viendo confuso a la oscuridad, volteo su mirada a varios lados, la puerta seguía cerrada, la luz de su celular nuevamente se apagó debido a que la energía se había ido, a paso apresurado regreso a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, el frio comenzaba a tornarse aún peor, los vidrios comenzaron a empañarse y entonces cerro los ojos, convenciéndose de que era un clima normal pero ello era una vil mentira, podía sentir algo más, como si un instinto le advirtiera que debía escapar-….Iris-volvió a llamar nervioso y asustado al sentir como una mano se ubicó en su mejilla, no, mano no era la descripción correcta, garras, eso era lo que acariciaba su piel y la sola idea de que era un ladrón comenzaba a ser style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-No soy esa niña-una voz grave en su oído le confirmo sus ideas, abrió la boca dispuesto a gritar y alertar a todos en la casa que había entrado alguien pero fue imposible, las garras hicieron que volteara su rostro y unos labios habían sellado los suyos, unos secos y helados que se movían lentamente, aprovechando la sorpresa mientras el castaño se recuperaba del shock cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, asqueado intentó ladear el rostro, intento alejarse como podía pero el otro tenía más fuerza, los segundos más largos de su vida en que intentaba no corresponder, cuando sintió como le mordía el labio inferior un pequeño gemido salió y abrió los ojos arrepintiéndose por ello, observo esos ojos amarillos, intimidantes, incluso carentes de vida que lo observaban como si fuera una style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-No me hagas daño...por favor-le suplico al momento que finalmente dejo sus labios, sin embargo el mareo se hizo presente en él, sintiéndose más débil y aturdido atribuyéndole la culpa al sueño, inclusive no podía sentir su corazón que por la situación debería estar corriéndole como un animal, la única sensación era atribuida a su espalda al sentir un helado cuerpo apegarse a él, aquellas filosas zarpas que lo aferraban por su abdomen y el pecho comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente y pequeños cortes se hacían presentes en las zonas, lo sabía pues oía claramente el sonido de la tela desgarrarse dándole un mal style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Dime-escucho esa voz tan cerca de su oído que habría jurado que sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo del pánico-¿trato o truco?-pregunto mientras una pequeña risa adornaba esas simples palabras, ningún sonido pudo salir de su boca cuando unos afilados dientes se encajaron en su cuello, comenzó a retorcerse, deseaba gritar y expresar la agonía que le recorría pero ningún sonido era emitido en su garganta, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pues la sangre salía de la herida sabiendo que dejaría una marca como si fuera un animal, sin soportarlo sollozaba sin emitir sonido para agradecer cuando esos dientes se separaron de él teniendo miedo de lo que ocurriría ahora. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, no podía sentir nada, tampoco ese peso aplastante, menos aún como la sangre salía de su cuello amenazando su vida, lo que si sentía era como aún era sujetado por esas garras que poco a poco le parecían ir robando su calor corporal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Por favor…..no-lloro al sentir como era tendido en la cama y aquel ser oculto por la oscuridad se ubicaba sobre él, temiendo que no soportaría más esa zarpa comenzó a adentrarse en su pantalón, soltando un respigo de miedo al sentir como tocaban sin pudor su intimidad y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, bajo la cabeza, cerro sus ojos intentando convencerse de que ello no estaba ocurriendo, los movimientos comenzaban a ser más intensos, sentía que dejaba cortadas en la zona y ello le espantaba hasta que alzo su rostro nuevamente, observando suplicante y humillado a su captor que lentamente se style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Vanitas-escucho un nombre en su oído y entonces la oscuridad se comenzó a retirar, confundido observo como el cielo por la ventana iba haciéndose más claro, el amanecer se acercaba y su captor parecía estarse desvaneciendo-te dejo ir por esta vez, mi tesoro-susurro sin poder evitar reírse de como el castaño portaba una expresión de terror, lo había observado, era un ser completamente oscuro con unos ojos amarillos y afilados colmillos, en sus garras podía notar un líquido carmesí que no pudo identificar como algo que no fuera su sangre, solo se quedó en su cama acostado, viendo únicamente el punto en que había desaparecido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"***************************************************************/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El despertador comenzó a sonar pero no había necesidad para este, Sora extendió su mano y lo apago sintiendo como sus ojos le dolían, le había sido imposible volver a dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver a aquel deforme ser que le amenazaba, se había cambiado el pijama, aun arriesgándose a ser nuevamente tocado pero lo necesitaba, no podía soportar aquella sensación de usar unas ropas rasgadas, había visto a la cara a lo que no podía describir como nada más que el demonio. Escucho voces que lo hicieron saltar en su cama agarrando su pecho con el corazón latiendo desesperado, poco a poco comenzó a interpretar que eran los gritos de su hermana llamándolo a desayunar, lentamente su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, con las piernas de gelatina se levantó para dirigirse al baño. No quiso verse al espejo, no podía, se metió al baño y únicamente se lavó la cara, temeroso de permanecer con los ojos cerrados se secó apresurado, los llamados desde la cocina eran cada vez más fuertes, supo que no podría evitarlo por siempre así que opto por ocultarlo, volvió a su habitación y busco desesperado en sus cajones para encontrar algo con que cubrir su cuello donde estaba seguro, había una grave herida por el ardor que sentía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Wow, se ve que dormiste mal-escucho las burlas de su hermana cuando bajo las escaleras pero no le importo, apenas se sentó apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa captando la atención de su familia-oye no te olvides que debemos preparar todo para mañana, así que el sueño no te salvara-menciono de un modo burlón aunque intercambiaba una mirada de preocupación con su padre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /br /-Lo sé, lo sé-gruño observándola molesto y así pudieron notar con más detalle las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el castaño simplemente no estaba bien, aun podía sentir esas asquerosas garras tocarle, esos labios en los suyos y volvió a ocultar su mirada, las lágrimas se asomaban nuevamente pero no sabía que decir, no confiaba en que le creyeran y si lo hacían, no quería llegar a saber que le haría un supuesto clérigo durante un style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Hijo, ¿por qué usas bufanda?-cuestiono su madre cayendo en el detalle de estar en plena primavera y que este estuviera cubrié style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Ehhh….no es nada-dijo dudoso antes de sentir como la mayor le jalaba la prenda y este desesperado la aferro a su cuello-solo son unas picadas de mosquito, no es nada, enserio-gimoteaba viéndola suplicante de que lo dejara, sin embargo la mayor se preocupó más ante esa mirada y en un fuerte jalón se la retiro-...puedo explicar la mordida-sollozo sin poder evitar el miedo de como los tres estaban observando su style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¿De qué hablas?, no tienes nada-murmuro su hermana confusa extendiéndole la cuchara para que se observara, los observo dudosos unos instantes antes de ver en su reflejo como era cierto, toco toda la zona con sus dedos, incluso se pellizco pero no había herida, siquiera una marca había-¿sabes?, mejor ve a dormir otro rato, yo puedo encargarme de todo por hoy-le propuso levantándose dispuesta a comenzar lo antes posible preocupada por como al castaño el más leve ruido le parecía style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¡No!, ¡voy contigo!-grito mientras corría a su habitación para poder cambiarse, mejor dicho se encerró en esta y comenzó a desnudarse para observar su cuerpo, no había ninguna herida, siquiera un rasguño ante su cautelosa pero cansada mirada-solo un sueño…..solo fue un sueño-suspiro aliviado queriendo llorar de la felicidad, comenzó a tocar las zonas donde recordaba debían estar los cortes pero su piel estaba intacta, estaba por gritar de la alegría pero unos golpes a la puerta le hicieron reaccionar, debía vestirse pero al momento en que iba a abrir uno de sus cajos un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, volteo su mirada buscando la fuente de ese sentimiento encontrándolo cuando noto que el pequeño espejo que estaba en su escritorio, lo observo unos instantes, dudoso lo acerco a su rostro para poder observar uno de sus ojos para confirmar que tan grandes eran sus ojeras, se quedó observándose un momento antes de que su mano temblara, el reflejo poco a poco estaba adoptado un color amarillo, como si lo estuviese vigilando, como si alguien más lo estuviera observando, fue peor cuando este parpadeo sin que él lo hiciera y lo volvió a depositar en el escritorio-Ahhh...Ahhh...Iris tiene razón, necesito dormir un rato...luego, luego-susurro revolviendo sus cabellos algo agitado, culpaba a la falta de sueño de ello y se comenzó a reír suavemente, aun así puso el espejo boca abajo para evitar seguirse reflejando, intentando sentirse más cómodo de alguna manera y termino de cambiarse, estando por salir de la puerta vigilo el objeto en todo momento para finalmente acompañar a su /br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La clases se habían detenido, un festival se llevaría a cabo para recaudar fondos para los grupos de cada salón pero eso no era de mayor relevancia, lo que importaba era la diversión y el hecho de que ello estuviera presente ayudaba a los estudiantes a relajarse, cada zona de la escuela era asignada a los cursos superiores, estos proponían una idea y adornaban el lugar a su imagen para celebrar, un simple juego para todos, más cuando eran niños pequeños las victimas de esas viles bromas. Tras que todos los del grupo estuvieran presentes nuevamente se presentó el tema acordado con anticipo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Hellish yard"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Con las clases de inglés que odiaba pero aprendía el castaño pudo interpretarlo, "jardín infernal", de algún modo intrigante y atrayente, más cuando el disfraz que el había comprado le venía como anillo al dedo, la junta se interrumpió pues un fuerte sonido se escuchó por la ventana seguido de unas crueles risas captando la atención de los presentes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oh no, son Seifer y su grupo otra vez-gimoteo uno de los estudiantes observando al singular grupo de tres personas, su líder se encontraba acosando a estudiantes de cursos inferiores, el fuerte aprovechándose de los débiles pero esta vez llegando a abusar de estos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Un día de estos se meterán en un problema del cual no saldrán-murmuro Sora en un tono tan frio que llego a sorprender a las personas a su alrededor, no era su estilo, no era como el solía ser pero no había otra forma de expresarse, no podía verlos como personas pues solo disfrutaban la miseria de otros, gente llorando, siendo humillada, inclusive agredida al punto de quedar lesionados, todo ello le hacía arder la sangre, más cuando él había sido una víctima una vez, si no hubiera sido porque sus amigos vinieron a auxiliarlo….la verdad no quería saber cómo habría terminado. Solo fue la presencia de los maestros los que hicieron al grupo alejarse del instituto amenazando con regresar, un ambiente tenso recorrió a los estudiantes con un mal presentimiento, aun con ello presente todos comenzaron a regresar a sus labores, poco a poco la expresión del castaño volvió a ser la suya al distraerse en el trabajo, sin embargo a pesar de su buena voluntad el sueño hacía de su parte provocando que varios errores se hicieran presentes, tras varias correcciones a su parte y una tarde de trabajo todo comenzaba a tomar forma, al menos hasta que…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /br /-¿Como que falta pintura?-gruño Iris tras ver que el trasfondo lucía demasiado pálido, observo a los encargados de ello que solo se encogieron de hombros-genial, ahora tendremos que ir a comprar más-bufo mientras buscaba con la mirada algún voluntario pero estos solo desviaban la style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Yo puedo ir-le propuso a su hermana que estaba viéndolo dudosa pues no tenía buena cara debido al sueño y el esfuerzo-tranquila, además solo son unas calles, no me caeré dormido-sonrió teniendo una idea de que le recorría su mente, está viendo que nadie más se ofrecía le entrego el dinero, moviendo su mano como señal de despedida se comenzó a alejar, en mitad del trayecto veía desesperado como uno de los semáforos no cambiaba, dando pequeños golpes al suelo por no ser paciente opto por tomar otras calles, creyendo que podría ahorrar algo más de tiempo siendo esa ilusión destrozada cuando observo como la calle estaba en reparación tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una grosería, solo dando fuertes pisotones al suelo siendo víctima de las miradas de las personas que transitaban asimilo que no tenía más opción que debía regresar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /br /-Vaya miren nada más, es nuestro pequeño amigo-esa voz aguda y burlona retumbo en sus oídos, sintió un brazo rodear su cuello y al voltear la mirada lentamente vio a esa joven de cabellos rubios con dos mechones que destacaban al estar más elevados como si fueran antenas-será mejor que guardes silencio y cooperes, no queremos accidentes ¿verdad?-susurro suavemente asegurándose de que únicamente el fuera quien escuchara, un filo en su espalda le hizo reaccionar, mostrando una mirada de desprecio no tuvo más que dejarse guiar por ella, después de todo no sería la primera vez que ella había lastimado a alguien con esas armas. Conforme iban avanzando por las calles la gente iba disminuyendo así como su esperanza de ser auxiliado, cuando entro en un callejón guiado por ella supo que estaba en problemas, más cuando vio a dos personas má style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Como siempre un gran trabajo Larxene-felicito el líder del grupo a la joven que permanecía detrás de Sora, impidiendo que llegara escapar y el otro joven se colocó a su lado-Te recuerdo, eres el que se nos escapó una vez-murmuro mientras agarraba uno de los mechones del castaño-pero esta vez no creo que tus amigos estén para salvarte-su risa comenzó a resonar en el lugar siendo seguida por la de sus compañeros y la rabia comenzó a inundar sus style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¡Púdrete!-escupió en su rostro provocando que las risas se detuvieran, mantenía la mirada fija, expresando su odio, un modo de mostrar que no se dejaría ser antes de sentir como le daba un golpe en el rostro haciendo que lo volteara, el sabor metálico en su boca le hizo saber que habían partido su style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Vaya vaya, nosotros solo queríamos jugar a trato o truco contigo-decía en un fingido tono de tristeza Larxene acariciando con uno de sus pequeños cuchillos la mejilla de este, haciendo un leve corte viendo gustosa como la sangre salía-pero si no nos dejas opción, será truco-sonrió antes de darle una patada en la espalda dejándolo contra el suelo, adolorido planeo incorporarse siendo imposible cuando sintió como pisaban una de sus manos y un grito de dolor salió de sus labios, los huesos de esta comenzaban a sonar a medida que el peso ejercido era mayor, aprovechando que estaba aprisionado los dos jóvenes comenzaron a despojarlo de sus cosas, su celular, su billetera para finalmente centrar su atención en un tercer style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Miren nada más, ¿de dónde sacaste esta cosa?-gruño Seifer observando el espejo en su mano, el castaño alzo la mirada y su rostro expresó terror por ello-ahh ¿muy valioso acaso?, no creo que algo tan hermoso sea para ti, pero supongo que a ti si te gustara hermosa-sonrió extendiéndoselo a la rubia que más que gustosa lo acepto al notar el hermoso marco-Ahora, veamos que otro truco podemos realizar-las crueles burlas de Seifer fueron las que resonaron en sus oídos pero este no dejaba de vigilar el pequeño objeto, no debía estar con él, ni tampoco en este lugar y un escalofrió recorrió su style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Chicos-murmuro la rubia provocando que todos voltearán el rostro hacia esta, solo se encontraba al final del callejón, donde antes se podía ver la otra calle ahora solo se encontraba cubierto por las sombras, los presentes dejaron a su presa unos segundos, notaban desconfiados como el lugar se tornaba cada vez más y más frio, sujetando su mano adolorida intento incorporarse siendo retenido por el tercer joven, cada uno vigilaba su alrededor, retrocedían por el lugar buscando la salida pero algo no iba bien, el callejón estaba siendo más largo de lo que debería, un gimoteo capto la atención de todos, la joven estaba sufriendo espasmos y un delgado hilo de sangre cayo por su nariz, sin apartar la vista notaron como esta miraba a la pared y el sonido se escuchó.br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¡Larxene!-grito el líder al ver cómo la rubia golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro, haciendo sonar cada golpe más y más fuerte, inclusive como el hueso se trizaba y amenazaba con romperse mientras la sangre caía de su frente y nariz, preocupados se acercaron a ella para escuchar un tronido final y su cuerpo caía inerte al style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¡Ahhh!-Sora volteo el rostro a su captor viendo aterrado como dos zarpas estaban sujetando la cabeza de este, cortando su rostro y la sangre salía a chorros, cuando el agarre se suavizo aprovecho para escaparse de este, observando aterrado como las garras penetraban su rostro hasta que tras espasmos y gritos finalmente se quedó quieto, agitando su cabeza intentando quitar esa imagen dispuesto a correr siendo arrojado al piso por el brazo del /br /br /-¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-grito Seifer desesperado, pidiendo una explicación, un grito salió de sus labios cuando una garra negra lo sujeto por su pierna, comenzando a arrastrarlo hasta el final del callejón donde unos ojos amarillos lo vigilaban-¡ayúdame!, ¡ayúdame!,¡por favor!, ¡por favor!-chillaba desesperado, manteniéndose aferrado a la pierna del castaño, implorándole piedad y ayuda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿¡Que hay de cuando la gente te suplicaba piedad?!, cuándo te pedían que te detuvieras ¡¿lo hiciste?! -grito con el ceño fruncido recordando cada una de esas situaciones, sus amigos, sus compañeros, personas que no le habían hecho nada y aun así observaba esa expresión de ayuda, la ira lo cegó, lo observo con odio y entonces le dio una patada al rostro haciendo que lo /br /br /Un grito recorrió aquel estrecho lugar cuando fue arrastrado hasta lo más oscuro, se escucharon gruñidos y como la voz del joven expresaba un agonizante sufrimiento, no lo soporto, cerro sus ojos y sus oídos, agitaba su cabeza para evitar que la imaginación comenzara a volar, suplicando que todo terminara de una vez y esa tortura llegara a su fin, cuando el silencio gobernó supo que era su turno, temeroso abrió los ojos, podía ver a la figura de ojos amarillos acercándose a él, sin embargo sentía que era diferente, más cuando ahora si parecía una forma humana, lo comprobó cuando este extendió lo que ahora si parecía ser una mano, al abrirla enseño el espejo en su palma, alzo la mirada hacia este, luego al objeto y de regreso a él, dudando en que hacer lentamente avanzo y lo tomo en sus manos, creyendo haber apreciado una sonrisa en el ser este se desvaneció como la última vez, la oscuridad se retiró con él y entonces el castaño cubrió su boca, tratando de reprimir el deseo de vomitar pues el cadáver de Seifer se ubicaba apoyado en una de las paredes con el abdomen abierto y la zona del corazón vacía, como si una bestia lo hubiera abierto para arrancárselo, el olor, la sangre, las entrañas esparcidas fueron demasiado para él, incorporándose salió de aquel callejón, comenzó a correr sin molestarse en disculparse con quien golpeaba en el trayecto, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su hogar, golpeando la puerta desenfrenado, suplicando que alguien atendiera pues sus llaves estaban con su hermana, al no obtener respuesta intento respirar, poder pensar pero ello era lo único que deseaba, comenzó a buscar con la mirada, se dirigió al jardín encontrando unas macetas que en un manotazo las destrozo, desesperado buscaba entra la tierra y las raíces hasta ver un destello plateado, tomando la pequeña llave regreso apresurado a la puerta principal, tratando de calmar su mano temblorosa hasta finalmente hacer que encajara logrando ingresar finalmente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El silencio se hacía presente en aquel lugar, su pecho subía y bajaba acorde a su respiración, no hizo ruido alguno, espero que algo llegase a ocurrir pero nada pasaba, por primera vez agradeció que sus padres trabajaran hasta tarde, apoyo su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, sintiéndose a salvo rodeado por esas paredes y a cada segundo su respiración y sus ideas se iban regularizando, no era un sueño, de eso ya estaba seguro y no podía ser nada más que una pesadilla, sin querer estar más en el piso se incorporó, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago esforzándose por no recordar nada más, conforme avanzó hasta su habitación noto que su playera estaban manchada de sangre, dándose asco se la arrebato, la destrozo esperando que aquella sensación se fuera, luchando con todas sus fuerzas porque aquellas gotas que también se ubicaban en su cuerpo se alejaran, un ardor en su mano se hizo presente, observo su mano aun inflamada por el hecho de haber sido pisada, se dirigió al baño , sin medir siquiera la temperatura se metió bajo el chorro de agua, fría, caliente, no lo sentía, lo único que deseaba era que aquella asquerosa sensación se fuera, se alejaran de su ser, los minutos comenzaron a pasar, poco a poco la sensación en el agua le parecía más extraña y entonces su color cambio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sangre/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Gotas de aquel líquido carmesí caían por la regadera, cayendo en su cuerpo, manchándolo con esta, soltando un grito que nadie pudo escuchar retrocedió para alejarse del chorro de agua, sintiendo nauseas por el olor de esta y como caía con tal presión que un pequeño charco se formaba a sus pies. br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Es hermosa a su manera, ¿no lo crees?-escucho en su oído mientras un escalofrió de terror recorrió su espalda, sin querer voltear sintió dos manos rodear su pecho desnudo, acariciando y esparciendo las gotas carmesí en su piel-pero es mejor cuando la vez como yo, un recuerdo de una divertida acción, de cómo veo el terror de las personas, como me alimenta-los susurros iban siendo cada vez más y más roncos, con un tono de lascivia acompañándolos y entonces pudo sentir como su piel se rozaba con la de él, cerró los ojos temeroso, podía sentir como ahora si irradiaba cierto calor pero no era para nada agradable, podía sentir como este también se encontraba desnudo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No quiero saber de quién es-murmuro sintiendo como lo volteaba lentamente, haciendo que estuviera frente a él y sus respiraciones chocaran indicando que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Abre los ojos-pidió mientras una lengua rozaba sus labios, mordiéndose el labio movió su cabeza en negación-muy bien, no lo hagas, así es más divertido-sus risas le dieron un mal presentimiento y respiro una bocada de aire cuando la mano de este se ubicó en su miembro, apoyo sus manos en sus hombros dispuesto a separarse pero las de este lo apresaban por su cintura, poco a poco los temblores de terror iban desapareciendo, siendo sustituidos por un extraño sentimiento de impaciencia ante las caricias que recorrían su cuerpo, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-…¿Qué?-susurro al abrirlos de golpe al notar como un cuerpo desnudo pero humano se ubicaba frente a él, alzo la mirada, noto su rostro y creyó verse a sí mismo, pero era diferente, el cabello era de un color negro como la noche y los ojos amarillos seguían presentes pero pareciendo esta vez los de una persona. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Estaba en lo cierto, es más fácil encararte con esta apariencia-sonrió mientras notaba la perplejidad del castaño, lentamente se acercó, apreciaba esa expresión antes de que un pequeño beso terminara en sus labios, haciéndolo reaccionar mientras su mano seguía moviéndose traviesamente sobre su intimidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ahh...quien… ¿Quién eres tú?-soltó entre pequeños gemidos comenzando a retorcerse por los toques a su cuerpo que se tornaba más sensible a cada instante-eres….¿un demonio?-alcanzo a preguntar sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mmm si, supongo que puedes llamarme de ese modo, aunque mi nombre ya te lo he dicho-respondió mientras sus labios lentamente se posaban en el cuello de castaño, disfrutando como este sufría por los toques a su cuerpo-anda, dilo-pidió mientras disfrutaba el roce de esa zona./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Va…Vanitas-gimió suavemente antes de soltar un grito al sentir como mordía su cuello, la misma zona de la primera vez y entonces sus hormonas se calmaron por los recuerdos-Asesino... ¡eres un asesino!-le grito consiguiendo mover su brazo y darle un golpe, al sentirse libre lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder, siendo nuevamente bañado por el chorro de sangre que caía de la style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Así es, soy un asesino, pero lo único que hice fue cumplir el deseo de tu corazón-sonrió mientras se aproximaba a este en un movimiento dejándolo arrinconado con una de las paredes. br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Te equivocas, yo jamás le desearía algo tan horrible a alguien, ni siquiera a ellos-negaba con firmeza antes de/span span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"sentir como las manos del azabache se ubicaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, impidiendo que no viera a nadie más que é style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-El espejo refleja lo que tu corazón desea Sora-escucho esas frías palabras mientras el azabache se relamía los labios al ver la duda en esos ojos-lo pude ver, aquellas ansias de que desaparecieran, la frustración de no poder hacer nada, la ira de las veces en que tus amigos e incluso inocentes niños heridos para su diversión, el odio de verte humillado por ellos-iba diciendo a cada palabra mientras su mano lentamente acariciaba el abdomen del castaño, su desesperación era su diversión, como el cuerpo de este reaccionaba aunque su mente estuviera en otro lugar, decidiendo divertirse más volvió a acariciar la intimidad de este que poco a poco volvía a estimularse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /br /-No...aunque los odiara, yo jamás les habría...yo no...-gimoteaba mientras bajaba su mirada sin comprender como una parte de su ser encontraba la situación excitante, quizás ya había perdido la razón, quizás ya no deseaba luchar más pero su corazón le gritaba que se negara a todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-No tengas miedo a esas ideas, son completamente normales-su voz sonaba cada vez más y más suave, casi creyendo que lo consolaba y entonces sintió como su mano se movía cada vez más rápido-me hacen desearte cada vez más-un tono seductor acompaño esas palabras y entonces un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas haciéndole sentir aún más asqueroso que br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No….yo no quería…no quería-sollozaba negando con su cabeza mientras sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería por como su cuerpo estaba ardiéndole y su miembro estaba excitado por aquellas caricias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Admítelo-sonrió cuando los brazos del castaño rodearon su cuello en un intento de mantenerse firme-deseabas verlos muertos-concluyo para observar gustoso como su cuerpo se tensaba y soltaba un gemido al momento de su orgasmo, la mano del azabache se ensuciaba con su esencia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No….yo, no soy así-gimió mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de este, sin saber que aquello era el espectáculo que el demonio azabache estaba deseando, siendo tentado más por aquel cuerpo que aun temblaba por el reciente orgasmo, lentamente se acercó, tomo en sus manos aquellas suaves mejillas de su rostros y lo beso, buscando una reacción y lo consiguió, poco a poco iba siendo correspondido, el tacto se profundizaba pues Sora ya no pensaba, solo se dejaba hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbr /-Sora-los golpes en la puerta provoco que ambos se separaran-Sora ¿estás ahí?, ¿qué te ocurrió?, no respondías el celular y tampoco regresaste... ¿está todo bien?-cuestiono claramente preocupada por aquel tema, el castaño regreso a la realidad y con sus fuerzas lo aparto de él, tocando sus labios sin creer lo que había hecho, negándose a creerlo viendo temeroso como esos ojos amarillos ahora se enfocaban en el claramente style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-tsk, que molesta-gruño por como los golpes iban haciéndose más frecuentes casi al punto de desesperantes por no tener una respuesta-no te preocupes, nosotros apenas hemos comenzado-susurro acercándose a él, sin dejarle reaccionar rodeo su cadera con sus manos apegándolo a él, haciendo que sus pieles se apegaran-eres mío-susurro en su oído dándole una pequeña mordida que para su placer había provocado un escalofrió en su víctima, con aquellas últimas palabras se desvaneció, dejando una sensación de caos en la cabeza de Sora...no, la verdad era de vacío, aquellas palabras, aquellas ideas que intento meterle en su cabeza poco a poco estaban haciendo su efecto, dudaba de sus propias ideas, de lo que él creía conocer de su mismo, observo sus manos manchadas de sangre, el agua había regresado a la normalidad pero la sensación en su cuerpo no se había retirado, se sentía más sucio que nunca en su vida, mas corrompido que nunca style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Hasta que sales-gruño Iris al ver como el castaño finalmente había salido, una toalla rodeaba su cintura pero su mirada lucía apagada-... ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto al notar como mantenía la mirada en el suelo-Sora…¿quién te hizo eso en el cuello?-cuestiono ahora aterrada al notar como una rojiza marca acompañada de marcas de dientes se hacían presentes en esa zona, sin poderlo retener más el castaño se rompió.br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Perdóname-dijo mientras lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y se arrojó a sus brazos-fue mi culpa...fue porque yo lo deseaba-sollozaba sin control mientras sus piernas le temblaban, sin saber que más hacer solo lo abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos con calma dándole a entender que estaba a su lado, escuchando cada palabra de lo que este decía adoptando una expresión más seria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mmm esto es malo-murmuro ella mientras terminaba de revisar su computadora, tras haberse calmado el castaño se había cambiado de ropa y negado a ir a su habitación por lo que siempre estaba en compañía de ella-quizás es un demonio, o puede ser un subuco, ¿dijiste que adopto forma humana?-cuestiono mirando a su hermano que lentamente asintió, sintiéndose mal por no haber tenido el valor de contarle lo ocurrido en el baño y echándole la culpa a Seifer-…se está alimentando de la vida de otros-susurro tras haber leídospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanun poco más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Alimentando?-cuestiono preocupado por ese tema./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sí, aquí dice que poseen la habilidad de quitar años a la vida humana por medio de contratos o de un contacto directo como un beso, al final su meta es que la víctima este tan débil como un bebe para así devorar su alma-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Entonces…él quiere-susurro llevando su mano a su pecho con un temor más grande que el de todos los días anteriores, su debilidad, la explicación de porqué el irradiaba un calor, los besos, las caricias, le había estado quitando la vida y este de idiota en un momento había cedido-…no dice como detenerlo ¿verdad?-murmuro soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa al ver como esta negó con la cabeza, sin más se tiro sobre la cama, no sabía si reír, llorar, gritar…¿por qué la curiosidad le provoco esto?, él no era una mala persona ¿o sí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No es una caja ordinaria-escucho decir y noto como la castaña tenía en sus manos la caja negra, la observaba detenidamente como si buscara algo, notando un curioso orificio en uno de los lados, con algo de trabajo retiro el almohadón donde antes se había ubicado el espejo y observo su interior-engranajes….¿es una caja musical?-murmuro mientras intentaba moverlos con un lápiz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No creo que sonara cuando la abrimos, además no tiene manivela-menciono acercándose a ella también para observar el interior que se veía lleno de polvo y oxido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Seguramente es debido a que el tiempo los ha estropeado, quizás hicieron esta caja para ser span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancapaces de retenerlo, quizás la melodía causaba un efecto en el espejo y al estar sellada este no pudo volver a escapar-iba diciendo mientras agitaba un poco la caja para hacer que soltara la suciedad-aunque son solo conclusiones, no sé si funcione-murmuro desconfiada de sus propias palabras pero el castaño se veía bastante esperanzado con ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Podemos repararla?-pidió, más bien, le suplico a su hermana viéndola con un brillo en los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Supongo que podemos encargarla al relojero, aunque costara un ojo de la cara para que lo tenga lo antes posible-gruño claramente inconforme por ese detalle, el castaño la observo molesto por el comentario-okey okey tu ganas, tampoco me tienes que echar esa mirada-bufo mientras le sacaba una risa a su hermano, tras ello decidieron mantener el tema en secreto para los demás, actuando con normalidad ante sus padres aunque se veían tensos a escondidas cuando se transmitió la noticia de los extraños asesinatos en un callejón, cuando llego la noche y el momento de decir buenas noches Sora no se movió del pasillo, veía la puerta de su habitación y un escalofrió le recorrió por lo cual decidió hacerle caso a su instinto y se dirigió a la habitación continua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?-pidió en un tono tímido tras entrar en la habitación de su hermana y no era de extrañar, era un adolescente, tenían habitaciones separadas debido aspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanque cada uno necesitaba su privacidad pero ahora mismo eso le importaba un carajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Esta bien-suspiro ella sabiendo que no podía rechazarlo menos ante la amenaza que estaba sobre este y con una sonrisa él se arrojó a su cama agarrando uno de sus peluches-si Riku o Roxas te vieran así estarías siendo violado-menciono con picardía provocando que este le arrojara el peluche a la cabeza con un rubor en sus style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Vamos a dormir-le pidió omitiendo su comentario aun impresionado de que no hubiera caído en algún momento preso del cansancio y el sueño que había experimentado el ultimo día, recibiendo una afirmativa las luces se apagaron, ambos se metieron en las sabanas usando una almohada para separar sus cuerpos, pese a que se sentía seguro el castaño no podía quitar el hecho de sentirse vigilado, con ello sus pensamientos comenzaron a irse por las ramas hasta recordar la conversación en el baño-Iris-llamo su nombre escuchando un pequeño gruñido como señal de que estaba despierta-¿está mal...desear que alguien muera?-se atrevió a preguntar decidiendo sacarlo de su cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-No sabría decirlo-murmuro ella mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas-muchas veces cuando alguien es malo con otra persona le despierta oscuridad en él, genera odio, nos nubla la mente haciéndonos desear algo malo, pero solo así se queda, como un deseo, cuando uno lo realiza con sus propias manos es cuando comete maldad, así que no te compliques, no eres una mala persona-le calmo sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Te quiero-susurro más aliviado mientras intentaba convencerse con esas palabras, aun así había un punto de duda en su ser, si el demonio lo hizo porque lo deseaba ¿era su culpa?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mantén tus manos de tu lado o terminare matándote yo-le dijo amenazante para ocultar que estaba apenada de esas palabras, aun así su hermano la conocía bien y soltó una pequeña risa, con su compañía finalmente pudo relajarse, conciliando el sueño sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que en uno de los rincones de la habitación unos ojos amarillos los vigilaban con odio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La mañana finalmente había llegado, a pesar de haberse despertado solo el castaño se veía tranquilo, al ser un día de fiesta sus padres se encontraban en la casa, su hermana había salido temprano dejándole una nota que decía que iría a ver el asunto de la caja y pasaría a recogerlo en compañía de sus amigos, pese a ello solo dejo la habitación para comer, el resto se la pasaba divagando en esa habitación que le parecía decir que estaba a salvo, tomando el día para intentar relajarse, distraerse de todo lo ocurrido pero era inútil, se mantenían en guardia ante cualquier ruido, cayendo poco a poco en la paranoia y las horas avanzaban sin percatarse de ello, la tarde finalmente se hizo presente y el cielo comenzaba a cambiar su tonalidad, había llegado la tarde sin ningún problema pero lejos de tranquilizarle esa idea supo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, sabia donde debía ir, respirando varias veces finalmente decidió entrar en su habitación, esta se encontraba exactamente igual que cuando la dejo el día anterior, comenzó a analizarla sin apartar la mano de la puerta temiendo que se cerrara, avanzo un poco más y entonces noto que algo si faltaba en todo eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?-murmuro inquieto al no poder encontrar el espejo en ninguna parte, por más que dio vuelta su habitación y los bolsillos de sus pantalones el pequeño objeto no se encontraba en ningún lado-habrá escapado…es el problema de otro supongo-murmuro sin poder evitar pensar aliviado ello, indiferente de si ahora la víctima era otra persona agradecía que su vida estuviera a salvo, su alma para ser especifico pero en ese punto le daba igual como se llamara, soltó un suspiro al poder tenderse en su cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Sora!, ¡Vinieron por ti!-el grito de su madre lo hizo incorporarse, reviso nuevamente el lugar, se aseguró de que no estuviera ese dichoso objeto y entonces se dirigido a su armario para colocarse su disfraz, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al hacerlo, tras haberse vestido procedió a revisarse en el espejo, sus atuendo de vampiro le resultaba gracioso a la par de adecuado para divertirse, despidiéndose de sus padres salió de su hogar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oh no, es el ataque del vampiro más enano de la historia-se burló Riku con un falso tono de asombro mientras las chicas a su lado se reían por el comentario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tan amargado como siempre-bufo al notar que al igual que el año anterior el albino no llevaba ningún disfraz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Y tu tan infantil como siempre-se defendió estirando una de las mejillas del castaño que hacia muecas de dolor por ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oigan par de tortolos, muévanse-les indico Kairi provocando que estos la vieran mal, el castaño se separó para caminar a su lado viendo el disfraz de bruja-aun no entiendo que se supone que eres-murmuro por como la castaña vestida de negro pero con partes desgarradas y su rostro estaba pintado de blanco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No lo sé, ¿una banshee?-respondió sin estar realmente concentrada para acercarse a su hermano-esta reparada, pero no sé si funcione-susurro ella mientras ambos avanzaban, se quedó escuchando las palabras de sus compañeros, participando de vez en cuando hasta recordar el tema del espejo que había desaparecido, cuando quiso hablarle el ruido de las personas llamaron su atención, enfocando la vista hacia el frente observaron como la festividad en su instituto había comenzado, apresurándose a este y siendo seguido por sus compañeros observaban las diversas zonas, un cementerio, un calabozo, la casa de una bruja y una de supuesto terror que más bien fue una comedia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sora deja de comer tanto-gruño Riku por el hecho de que ya fuera el cuarto algodón dulce que estaba devorando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oigan, que tal si vamos a ver lo de nuestra clase-propuso Kairi intentando evitar un posible conflicto entre estos, tras acceder a ello los cuatro se dirigieron a la entrada al patio detrás de la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mmm-murmuro la castaña incomoda al notar que no había gente alrededor de la zona, más bien pareciera que la ignoraran a propósito-se suponía que Hayner y Roxas estarían cuidando aquí, ¿dónde se habrán metido?-gruño creyendo que ya habían abandonado el único deber que tenían./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Seguro les dio por querer ir a ver también, un descanso tampoco es malo-respondió Kairi mientras el castaño abría las puertas dispuesto a ver como había terminado la exhibición de su grupo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El cielo se podía apreciar de un tono rojizo carente de luna, una pequeña neblina estaba en el lugar pero no afectaban la visión, conforme observaba el lugar se notaban extrañas espadas de diferentes formas, más parecidas a llaves bañadas en un líquido carmesí, la tierra estaba quebrada e infértil, pese a ello rosas negras adornaban los espinos que se ubicaban a pocos metros de unos árboles negros y secos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Wow!, sí que estaban inspirados-exclamo el castaño sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrió por como aquello en verdad lucia como un jardín infernal, cuando observo los árboles muertos observo curiosos unas figuras negras en sus ramas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sora, nosotros no hicimos esto-murmuro la castaña mientras sus compañeros se ubicaban igual de confusos, conforme avanzaban pequeñas siluetas llamaban su atención, sobre todo cuando eran de animales bastante realistas, tras llegar a la mitad del camino un joven de cabellos alborotados y negros salió de detrás de un árbol, portando una máscara que solo cubría la mitad superior de su rostro y llevaba un atuendo de mayordomo, ese no fue el detalle que llamo la atención del castaño, lo hizo el hecho de que en su cuello colgaba el pequeño espejo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sean bienvenidos al Hellish yard-sonrió el enmascarado mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante el grupo que lo observaba confundido, cuando alzo la mirada y se notaron sus ojos amarillos un escalofrió recorrió a los cuatro, como si les diera un mal presentimiento y entonces los cuervos en los arboles soltaron un alarido demostrando su vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Corran-susurro Sora mientras retrocedía lentamente captando la atención de sus acompañantes-¡Corran!-grito más fuerte siendo opacado por el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse, volteando la mirada notaban como las raíces de los arboles parecían recubrir la zona./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Muy bien, basta con la broma-gruño Riku comenzando a acercarse hasta este y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, el azabache solo lo miro divertido, más cuando alzo el puño amenazándolo, sujeto su brazo con uno de estos y entonces se escuchó como los huesos de este se rompían al apretar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Riku!-grito Kairi al escuchar los sonidos de dolor que salieron de su boca, como si fuera un trapo viejo lo alzo para arrojarlo contra uno de los árboles que lo apreso con sus ramas, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanviendo preocupada como el cuerpo del mayor estaba inerte corrió hacia este pero una de las estatuas reacciono, la serpiente salió de su pedestal y moviéndose con rapidez atrapo sus piernas, soltando un grito que luego termino ahogado el cuerpo del reptil se enredó en su cuello, mostrando sus colmillos mientras se apretaba cada vez más hasta dejarla sin aire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Riku…Kairi-susurro sus nombres con miedo en los ojos, no veía que se movieran, tampoco podía ver por el ambiente si al menos se les movía el pecho a alguno para mostrar que aun respiraban, sus ojos se enfocaron en el azabache que se había deshecho de la máscara mostrando su rostro, una sonrisa maligna se formó en este y entonces la tierra bajo ellos comenzó a temblar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Sora!-la castaña se abrazó a su hermano viendo que un muro estaba por surgir entre ellos perdiendo la mochila en el proceso-por aquí-gruño mientras lo jalaba de su mano hacia una de las paredes del patio, el camino se tornaba más difícil cuando extrañas sombrasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancomenzaron a seguirlos, obligándolos a saltar y a esquivar cuando las raíces intentaban hacerlos caer, finalmente en la pared esta le hizo una seña para que se subiera a sus hombros para escalar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No me iré sin ustedes-se negó mientras las estatuas de los animales se acercaban a ellos con los ojos amarillos como su dueño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Es a ti a quien quiere, estaré bien-le dijo mientras le indicaba que se apresurara, este la vio dudoso y entonces noto como ella comenzaba a flotar, esta se vio igual de aterrada por ello y llevo sus manos a su cuello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Haz estado en mi camino demasiado tiempo-gruño Vanitas con un tono que mostraba rabia, su mano estaba alzada y la mantenía suspendida en el cielo, se veía como ella luchaba por respirar, como si la estuvieran estrangulando-ahora se acabó-susurro mientras movía uno de sus dedos y una de las espadas en el jardín se elevó. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡No!-grito desesperado al ver como el arma se acercaba a esta, apuntando únicamente a su pecho donde se ubicaba su corazón y volteo a verlo-¡detente!, ¡por favor detente!-chillaba desesperado por como los ojos de ella expresaban desesperación al no poder liberarse-¡Vanitas detente!-grito su nombre entonces la espada se detuvo, respirando agitado observo ello, noto como el azabache lo volteo a mirar directamente y esta vez se mantuvo firme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /br /-¿Trato o truco?-cuestiono con un tono serio mientras el arma seguía amenazando la vida de la castaña./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /br /-...Trato-fue su única respuesta cayendo de rodillas ante el-por favor, no me quites a mi hermana...por favor-suplico sin poder mantenerse más contra el, no escucho más gritos, tampoco risas, los animales y todo alrededor se habían quedado quietos, como si el tiempo también lo hubiera hechobr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"br /-Muy bien-escucho de sus labios y alzo la mirada, con un movimiento de su mano la castaña salió desprendida y se golpeó contra el muro, cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados porspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel impacto, no se movía pero se notaba como aun respiraba, sonrió aliviado por ello antes de encarar al otro, este lo observaba con una sonrisa que demostraba haber ganado, cerro sus ojos y entonces se rindió ante él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto mientras sentía como era acorralado contra el suelo, como esos ojos parecían observarlo y se relamía sus labios-si todas las almas son iguales, ¿por qué debía ser yo?-volvió a preguntar teniendo escalofríos al sentir como una de las manos acariciaba su mejilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Porque quería que fueras tú-respondió mientras se acercaba a él y juntaba sus frentes-claro, podía también ser ella, podía haberme conformado con esos tres pero no, lo que deseaba era tenerte a ti-respondió mientras le sonreía, lucia feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos, el castaño casi pudo darse cuenta de ello y entonces sintió como aprisionaba sus labios con los suyos, sabiendo que le quitaba la vida solo se quedó quieto, dejando que su mente se fuera sola pero su cuerpo reacciono, escalofríos, suspiros, pequeñas expresiones a medida que la tela se deslizaba por su cuerpo, sus labios se movían con los del contrario, todo fuera de su control y la frialdad del lugar le hizo recobrar el sentido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Q-que estás haciendo?-pregunto en cuanto pudo notar que estaba desnudo ante él, con sus manos intento cubrir su entrepierna notando como estaba excitada-¿qué pasa?, ¿qué me hiciste?-pregunto comenzando a agitarse cada vez más y un extraño morbo recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse indefenso ante esa mirada que le dedicaba el azabache./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tu cuerpo es honesto, ¿por qué no tú también?-pregunto mientras escuchaba el sonido de un cierre, sin poder reaccionar sintió como le separaba las piernas y entonces un dolor agonizante recorrió su cadera, el grito que soltó fue oído en todo el jardín, los animales hacían sonidos de gozo ante este y Sora solo sentía el más grande dolor en su vida, había perdido todo, incluso su inocencia a manos de aquel demonio que sin piedad comenzó a arremeterlo, a provocar un dolor tan puro y tan agonizante que no comprendía como seguía consciente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-´Por favor….solo mátame y ya-le suplico sin querer seguir sintiendo ese agonizante dolor que recorría su entrada, sin embargo sus ruegos no fueron oídos, los movimientos iban en aumento, el dolor también hasta el punto que enloquecía, siendo más fuerte en un punto de él, los minutos parecían horas y entonces sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía el calor en su ser, pensó que era la muerte y entonces la espero con ansias pues la agonía ya no existía, solo una sensación que le desbordaba/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Te gusta sora?-pregunto con su voz agitada mientras arremetía sin piedad el interior de su presa notando como se retorcía con fuerza, este negó con la cabeza, deseando que todo llegara a su fin, que solo tomara lo que quisiera y se acabara-Entonces dime, ¿por qué tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro?-cuestiono y entonces los ojos del castaño se abrieron de golpe, observo el espejo que colgaba del cuello de este, avergonzado aprecio su reflejo, su respiración estaba agitada, sus cabellos apegados a su frente por el sudor y comprobó que era verdad, una lasciva sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo estoy disfrutando-gimió sin poder negar la imagen que los mostraba, haciendo que el azabache mostrara una expresión de desconcierto y entonces aquellos ojos azules voltearon a verlo-lo estoy disfrutando-repitió mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, ahora si estaba corrompido, pero de algún modo se sentía bien con ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sora-escucho su nombre como un gruñido y entonces el mismo se acercó a besarlo, sus lenguas se acariciaban, las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro y el ritmo se volvía mas frenético, los gemidos de placer del castaño inundaban el lugar, suplicando, entregándose a aquel ser que solo deseaba su alma pero ya no le importaba, la estaba entregando en un mar de placer y su ser más oscuro salió a flote, uno que estaba feliz por todo lo ocurrido, las muertes, el terror, las caricias, aceptaba todo ello al saber que se acercaba el final, alzo más su rostro y mordió el cuello de él, haciéndolo de un modo desesperado, sintiendo como sangraba y recogía el líquido con su lengua para finalmente soltar un gemido ahogado cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente en ambos, el castaño manchando su abdomen y cerrando los ojos al sentir como la esencia del otro terminaba en su interior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Vanitas-llamo su nombre con voz cansada y su cuerpo quedó tendido en la tierra, respirando agitado mientras sentía como su rostro formaba una sonrisa, sus ideas se habían ido, sus prejuicios también y había aceptado la verdad que ese demonio le había dicho, lo había disfrutado a pesar de todo y ahora pagaría el precio, estaba consciente de ello pero ya nada le importaba, no podía importarle cuando podía sentir ese pecaminoso placer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbr /-Hora del plato final-escucho como su voz se había tornado más grave, sin embargo su cuerpo ya no podía responder, estaba agotado, tampoco podía presentar resistencia pues él había cedido ante el-no dolerá-le calmo mientras abría su boca, dispuesto a devorar por completo la vida del castaño en sus brazos hasta que ambos voltearon la mirada a un rincó /br /br /Una melodía comenzó a resonarbr /br /br /La castaña se había arrastrado, herida pero levemente consciente había alcanzado su mochila y abierto la caja negra que ahora reproducía una hermosa canción, enfadado el ser de ojos amarillos libero a su presa, se desplazó entre las sombras dispuesto a hacer su ataque final, cuando surgió para atacar con sus afiladas garras contra la chica este le atravesó como si fuera aire, mostrando por primera vez una expresión de terror observo como estaba desvaneciéndose, soltando un grito de rabia que retumbo en todo el jardín su imagen desapareció, poco a poco los cambios al escenario lo hacían mostrando la decoración original y el pequeño espejo cayo en el suelo, respirando agitada observo preocupada a sus compañeros, usando las fuerzas que tenia se incorporó y comenzó a caminar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Estas bien-susurro una vez se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano quien solo tenía la mirada apagada-….estaremos bien-susurro cubriendo el cuerpo de su hermano con las ropas que le habían arrebatado, no se vieron a la cara, ambos se quedaban vigilando temeroso el espejo mientras la caja musical seguía reproduciendo su música para mantener cautivo al demonio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"****************************************************************/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿En verdad van a tirar esto?, por los seguros parece que hay algo muy valioso dentro-menciono el hombre de la basura al sostener la caja negra que llevaba fuertes seguros en cada uno de sus lados, agitándola esperando escuchar algún sonido pero ninguno se presentó, a pesar de ello la curiosidad no le faltaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Créame, solo hay basura ahí adentro-afirmo la castaña mientras el hombre solo alzaba los hombros para echarla con la demás cosas, despidiéndose con la mano observo como este se iba alejando, soltando un suspiro de alivio al saber que se perdería en otras cosas regreso a su hogar para subir las escaleras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Se la llevo lejos?-cuestiono apartando la mirada de la ventana para observar a su hermana quien asintió con una sonrisa, un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios y entonces se sento en la cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Kairi y Riku ya despertaron, tuvieron suerte me dijeron los doctores, pero no importa lo que digan la policía no les cree nada-menciono ella mientras ambos se reían suavemente sabiendo que nunca nadie les creería ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Iré a visitarlos después, la verdad quiero descansar un poco-le indico mientras se tendía en su cama sin dejar de verla a ella, esta asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto con una ligera expresión de preocupación por lo ocurrido la noche anterior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Estoy bien, ahora lo estoy-sonrió el mientras su hermana lo hacía también y se retiraba de su habitación para dejarlo solo, este se levantó solo para cerrar la puerta, quedando en soledad y respirando aliviado por la noticia de sus amigos, se quedó viendo el vacío unos momentos, luego una pequeña risa se hizo presente-si…ahora lo estoy-murmuro mientras se dirigía hacia el baño para verse en el espejo, cabello castaño, ojos azules, su rostro impecable pero su cuello aun con algunas marcas que el tiempo borraría aunque no lo deseaba, siempre había sido alguien curioso, estaba en su naturaleza al igual que también las travesuras, suavemente acaricio una de estas, apoyo su mano en la superficie y entonces observo como su reflejo le guiñaba un ojo, lejos de asustarse solo se quedó perdido en este, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para observar como los cabellos se iban tornando negros en el otro lado-debió revisar la caja antes de ponerle esos seguros…es algo imprudente ¿no crees?-dijo sin apartar la vista de cómo la imagen cambiaba y termino apoyando sus labios en el cristal mientras el azul de sus ojos poco a poco se tornaba de un color amarillo-ahora, a quien le haremos ¿trato o truco?-le sonrió mostrando una traviesa expresión siendo correspondida por el demonio que se encontraba en el otro lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El siguiente año sería más divertido que este sin duda./span/p 


End file.
